User talk:LuckyMan
Archives: 1 Thank You Thank you so much for catching that vandalism and reverting it! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 23:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, I'm here to help ^^. --LuckyMan 01:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for deleting my monaco.css page. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 19:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :No prob ;). --LuckyMan 19:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Personalities & Traits I'm not using the discussion page just to express a complaint. It doesn't accomplish anything. -- ,15:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :No one asked you to file a complaint. I asked you to use the discussion page so that we could determine if we should add the part into the article. And yes you're right, that whole part should be removed. I would even go as far as remove every personality & trait section there is. That's because personalities depend so much on the viewpoint. Some says Quaritch is this. Some say Quaritch is that. For example it says on Jake's personality section that he's a master hand-to-hand combatant. We see him fighting hand to hand in couple scenes, so I wouldn't call him a master, but someone else might. In either case, we don't know if he has a black belt in karate or something like that (you know, definitive proof). :Also, I absolutely agree with you that it's ridiculous to assume that wildlife drove Quaritch nuts (to me he seemed to keep his cool quite well). Another example of different viewpoints. But because of this I won't be undoing your most recent edit (though I suspect someone else will). :Anyway, thanks for using the talk page (even if it was mine and not the articles). Now I could say much more than I could in the edit summary (also the point why I asked to use talk page) and I hope this clears this matter at least a bit. --LuckyMan 15:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm gonna try to keep this as short as possible. Quaritch clearly wasn't blinded by rage when the wildlife of Pandora began to fight back against the Sky People but I do think Quaritch was seething with anger when Jake took out his gunship. After escaping the doomed ship and landing on the ground as the ship crashed, Quaritch was visibly frustrated and pissed that Jake prevented him from blowing up the Tree of Souls. In that moment, I think he knew he lost but wanted to kill Jake in vengeance anyway, for causing him to lose. Hence, why he located the shack and was preparing to shoot it up, knowing full well that Jake's human body was inside, before Neytiri arrived and challenged him. When Jake showed up, I don't think it was about destroying the Tree of Souls anymore for Quaritch, or at least not at that moment, he just wanted to kill Jake for ruining his plan and turning away from humanity. -- 22:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with many of those points you have there (though I disagree about the link shack. Imo he just happened to stumble across it. But as said, opinions, opinions). The problem still lies that if we have to use the words "I think", it's just speculation from one point of view. As I'd say that Quarich wasn't seemingly angry even when his gunship got shot down (or if he was it didn't show). Now, if we were to speculate, we could say that Quaritch knew how dangerous place Pandora is (as he said in his welcoming speech and later to Jake alone), so he should know not to lose his temper as it could very well be the death of him. But no matter how we twist and turn this, we cannot say for sure (I wish there would be official biographies somewhere, those could really help). Personalities are after all too personal for other people to know them well. The best we can ask is a Q&A session with Lang or Cameron so that we could present this question to either of them =P. --LuckyMan 05:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Vacation Luckyman, can you give these two a bit of a vacation, please? 124.182.16.39 and 89.241.8.74. Thanks. Skxwang 12:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :The first one got a nice holiday deal, but the other hasn't actually done anything but argued twice about one word. Let's see if he leaves it alone now that I reverted it. --LuckyMan 12:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Would be useless anyway. It's a dynamic IP from a british ISP. That guy tends to argue quite often that only admins would be eligible to undo his edits. I have a tendency to want to block this IP range and the IP ranges of AOL for anonymous editing. The two candidates from those networks never follow any instructions about using talk pages and continue their aggressive editing and edit summary comments. Since there is no way to contact them without an account, we might want to force them to create one if they want to continue editing. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 13:49, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : So what the Faern dude is saying basically is that all AOL users are assholes judging by only two of them? Okay, while I really don't care what the admins on here do to other users, block them or not, but I've gotta say that it is very unfair and even selfish to block ALL AOL users because of two people. Block those two, they sound like they deserve it, but why block all of them, even users who've yet to do anything wrong? RDASUX 13:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : The block only applies to AOL IPs and anonymous users - if someone from AOL registers an account to Wikia, they can still edit. HKT 15:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with RDASUX, you can't block every AOL IPs only because 2 of them vandalized. It's not fair for them, and we would be forcing them to create an account to edit. Faern, please unblock them. -- 18:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I would love to do that if you tell me how to otherwise prevent that someone with an constantly changing IP starts edit wars over and over again over months. If it is impossible to reason with an anon user, there is only one way to protect the wiki against more of it: block him. In the case of AOL, IPs change so rapidly that it is useless to block a single IP because every page request can come from a different IP. The other possibility would be to lock certain articles for anon edits, but that would exclude all unregistered users, not only a tiny fraction. Many wikis have blocked AOL IPs (including Wikipedia) from anon editing for that reason. We could try to reenable it for them again, since four weeks have passed by now, and the problem user may have gone. But if he reappears and continues to start an edit war every other day, what else should we do than block him again? I do not want to spend my time with undoing edits more than necessary, and our blocking policy clearly says that we don't tolerate edit wars. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::All I can suggest to you is to give them one final warning and if they start another edit war, then all AOL users thanks to those two will be blocked permanently without any further reconsideration. It might get them to back off. RDASUX 21:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::They already HAVE received several warnings and still failed to comply. This actually went on for a couple of weeks. The ban was justified, and it only limits anonymous users. Anyone using AOL that wants to edit just has to spend a minute or two creating a Wikia account. HKT 04:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I said to give them ONE FINAL warning and if they continue to behave like jerks, then thanks to them, every AOL user will be banned from editing on here, no one threatened to block all AOL users beforehand, I'm sure they'll get the point this way. RDASUX 11:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Collector's Edition On the official Avatar site, I watched the scene where Grace reveals the murder of Neytiri's sister and the other Na'vi children as well as the scene where Grace realises that Quaritch and Parker never truly wanted her and Jake to succeed in persuading the Omaticaya to leave Hometree. :I haven't watched that clip, but until it is put in the actual DVD/BD/movie-release we won't add the info into the article, and to my knowledge, it isn't in the re-release version? We did the same thing with Tsutey's death scene. The latest DVD/BD/movie-release is always what we consider canon. So if it's not in there, it is a trivia bit at most. However, if it is added into some new release, you are welcomed to add the information there. :But thank you for actually using edit summaries, talk pages and finding proof for your edit. This is the best way to improve this wiki =). --LuckyMan 14:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? I just gave you proof that it WILL be in the collector's edition, why would I lie? :::And I did not doubt you. I just said that until the version is released, it won't be added. Just like with Tsytey's death scene. We knew for a long time that it was going to be added, but didn't add it into the article (well, it was in trivia section before that) before the re-release happened. --LuckyMan 15:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay then, sounds like a fair statement. :::::Feel free to add it when the collector's edition is released =). --LuckyMan 15:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, LuckyMan. We don't know each other very well, so I should probably introduce myself even though my sig is at the bottom of the page. I am Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan. I saw the image on your talk page of that weird alien robot creature thingy and I couldn't help noticing the text in it. I asked Matias ths as well but I don't know if he'll have time to help me out, so, how o you get text into the picture in Microsoft Word? I have tried everything. (Oh, and if you can, leave some help on my tal page 'cause I don't have a lot of comments on it. Thanks) Help me if you can. Nice meeting you. (Well, sorta meeting you, we ddn't actually meet, or, uh... I'm just gonna stop talking about nothing). Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Tu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hey, just to fill you in, that image is of a Turian(alien race) from the video game Mass Effect 2, and the text is in game subtitles, not edited in. And if you care his name is Garrus. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 01:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Otherwise right, but one mistake. The text is actually edited in ;). I didn't find the actual screenshot at the time and I was too lazy to take one myself so I tracked down the Mass Effect font and put it in there myself. For Tsu'tey: you can't add text into images with Word. You'll need a graphics program (Photoshop, Paint Shop Pro, Gimp, etc, etc) that let's you edit images. --LuckyMan 01:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hi LuckyMan, i would just like to introduce my self as well, my name in is Na'viluver 777 an im sorry about the editing problems you had with my RDA armor specs (dam i wish i remembered which site that was from:() ::any i'd just like to inform you that when i rule the universe, you will be the first on my list, so send in your resume! Mwahaha! Join the Blue Faction! ahem... please check out my profile for a more in depth explenation of my lack of sanity. by!Na'viluver777 21:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) User page problem Hey Lucky, how are you? I have a problem. Ok, I have added about 10-15 new images in my page. I previewed it as requested and when I saved, NOTHING was saved! It took me hours to add so many pics in my page and NOTHING was saved because of spam filter, which did not exist before! How can I add pictures without them being deleted by some spamming "spam filter"? ThanksAvataraddicted 14:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :The spam filter has been there before, it's not like they just created it to mess with your edits =P. :Anyway, did you add only images or was there text as well? There has been some issues with Wikia's spam filter where certain words triggered the spam filter even if they weren't supposed to. You could try to reproduce the problem by making that edit again and tell what kind of error message you get with it. Just save the code before saving the page so if the spam filter is triggered again, next time you only have to paste the code ;). :Btw, I'll have to leave after this message, so I won't be able to answer for a while. --LuckyMan 16:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC) My edit on the Neytiri page. Didn't say that himself though did he? And I hate it when people make a revert of one of my edits without any given explanations. RDASUX 23:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's because you can't give an edit summary when doing a rollback operation. --LuckyMan 00:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::For the record, I considered it a minor edit because that is exactly what it was, all I did was replace two pics, it's not like I changed a good chunk of the article, did I? RDASUX 13:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::The minor tag is used with small things like spelling errors or wrong wiki syntax. Essentially tagging an edit as minor says "this edit is 100% correct and does not need to be checked". Some people might even filter minor edits out of their activity feed because of this. So that's why minor edit should only be tagged with those small changes. Rewording, image replacement and such can all be considered changes that should be checked by someone else as well. --LuckyMan 13:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) QUESTION! Hi! Sorry to bug you, LuckyMan, and I'm sure you have a logical explanation for this, but could you tell me why my edits to the Trudy Chacon page are being deleted by you? The answer to my question is probably because it was a deleted scene and was cut out of the film, but that still doesn't deny the fact that they are romantically linked (her and Norm- sorry, I shoulda specified). I want you to know that I am NOT trying to start a disagreement and and simply curious to know why my edit is not useful on the Trudy Chacon page. Thanks, and PLEASE LEAVE A RESPONSE ON MY ''TALK PAGE, because there are hardly any comments on there and I would like some more. Thank you again! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Norm and Trudy's romance isn't canon and that's what counts. Some of the scenes were filmed (as said in the trivia section), but they weren't in the movie (hence it didn't happen). So it's only an interesting trivia bit at this point. Answers should always be posted in the same place as the question so that other people can more easily follow the conversation (which is why I'm writing this here instead of your talk page). --LuckyMan 20:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh! Okay! Thank you, LuckyMan! Wait, so Trudy and Norm was supposed to happen and was filmed but is considered taken out, therefore they're not romantically linked even though it was filmed!? Gotcha! (But hat's kinda stupid JC did that! Oh well. He's the boss.) :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 14:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Vandal ban G'day Lucky, got a vandal: BMotivationK. I reverted his vandalism on the RDA page, I think he put quite a lot of effort into that piece of work. Cheers, 'OZZY' 09:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Truly, one of the most interesting cases of vandalism so far =P. Well, he has some time to think his next story now. I hope it'll turn out to be a good one =P. --LuckyMan 11:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning Luckyman, what is happening with the user blogs? I can access the intros, but can't see any of the responses. Is this vandalism, wiki malfunction, or erm some other message? Thanks for any help. :Robin Aubrey 11:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I have no problems with the blogs, but they are known to load quite slowly from time to time, so it might be just that. In any case, it's not vandalism. Problems with Wikia's server could be possible. --LuckyMan 12:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hi LuckyMan ~ I am also having zero luck in pulling up comments on some blogs. If I can't enter comments on blogs, I feel as though I am handcuffed and gagged ... careful what you're thinking ... I can read minds you know. ;-) -- ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have been having problems with the blogs as well. I can't see all of the posts, and in some cases can't even see what I have posted, even though the activity shows the feed. I found that if I switch browsers from Firefox to Safari, the problem is less although it doesn't go away all together. 'Skxwang' 13:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :G'day Lucky, got another one. This anon deserves a nice long ban. Cheers, 'OZZY' 10:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Got it. --LuckyMan 11:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :G'day again Lucky, another vandal did some damage around the place (all reverted). Merry Christmas, 'OZZY' 12:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps he had holiday blues =P. Now he has time to sit and calm down. And Merry Christmas to you too. --LuckyMan 16:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question about Edits! Hi LuckyMan. Sorry to bother you, and I do not mean to sound picky or angry (because I am not angry), but why would the page titled "Horse Clan Leader" not just be titled "Akwey"? I mean, that is his real name, as Pandorapedia also refers to him as that. Why wouldn't he just be called Akwey on the page? Can you please explan this to me? Thank you! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 17:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :That matter has already been discussed a couple of months ago on Talk:Horse Clan Leader. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thank you, Faern, but I did see that and everyone there (including Matias) said that the character's name was Akwey, and I still don't really understand why the page wouldn't refer to him as Akwey. (And I'm not getting angry with you, Faern, but that didn't really help.) :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 17:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan ::Simple answer: There is no reference between the name "Akwey" and the horse clan leader we see in the film. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:52, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ohh. That makes more sense. So, the action figure that wears the same attire as the Horse Clan Leader and has his picture on the packaging may be him, but there's still no reference between the name? Makes sense. Thank you! ::Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 18:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Viperwolf change Who don't you? You're an admin after all, therefore, it's your responsibilty, not mine. RDASUX 17:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :No need to take it personally. There's a lot of articles with wrong capitalization at the moment, Ozzy and me have been lower casing articles recently. It seems that you took it in a way that I was pushing this whole work for you, which is not the case. What I meant is that when you come across them, change them. Not that you should start immediately and not stop until every article has been lower cased properly. That's how I've been doing it as well. --LuckyMan 17:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Wasn't taking anything personally, just asking why the admins haven't already done it, that's all. RDASUX 17:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Archives Hey, LuckyMan (or Matias, or Faern, or JayBo, or any of our other helpful and friendly Admins with know-how), I noticed today that my talk page is getting out of control. Could you please give me detailed idiot proof instructions on how to archive some of my discussions? I greatly appreciate it. Thanks! 'Skxwang' 20:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Click this link it takes you to an empty page that will be your first archive page. Then copy&paste all info from your current talk page to that page and your first archive page is done. Remember to clear your actual talk page and give a link to the archive page with User:Skxwang/archive01 command. If you want to call it something else than archive01, just modify the url to your liking. --LuckyMan 20:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Deleted article The article you just deleted, what is the article that already exist name :It's Vaderas Hollow. Notice that we don't use na'vi names as article names. Also, if there's nothing more to write about a subject than one or two sentences, it probably shouldn't be made into an article of its own. It could be merged with an existing article though. And while we are on the subject do not post blog posts written by someone else as wiki articles (that Conquest article). It has to be redone completely. --LuckyMan 22:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Hi LuckyMan ~ thank you for fixing the "reference" issues I was having on ''Avatar (Species). Faern has been trying very hard to teach me; but I am not a very good student :-( I keep bumbling along and leaving a path of destruction in my wake. Seeing how you did the reference in the article was very helpful to me and I can use it as a pattern in the future. I am still totally lost on what you did in the'' Reference'' section; but I will eventually "get it". Thanks again and I apologize that I left something undone for you to clean up. Be well. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 20:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, we're here to help. :You don't have to do anything to the actual Reference-section. Anything you put between ref-tags will automatically appear in the References-section (unless there isn't a References-section, in which case you'll have to use command to create it). --LuckyMan 20:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow ... did you just see the lightbulb go on in my head? :-) Thank you again! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 20:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I think I heard the switch =P. --LuckyMan 21:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My little bit of new-found knowledge just may be a very dangerous thing. :-) Beware! LOL ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, again, LuckyMan ~ I just wanted to thank you very much for agreeing to be on our First Avatar Convention and Expo Planning Committee. Your help will be very valuable to the Committee and, look what you have already done ... set up a private room in the Forum for us. I might be the only one who has never used a Forum before; but I will learn. It may take us a while to get in the habit of communicating on the Forum because this Planning Committee stuff is new to all of us ... so be patient, ok? Thanks, again and I will be in touch soon. Be well. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandal to ban G'day Lucky, this anon vandalised a page. Cheers, OZZY 13:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) G'day Lucky, an anon did some minor vandalism on the Pandora page. Cheers, OZZY 05:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :As I'm guessing Lucky may not currently be available in tending to the housekeeping issues I have taken the action required. Note that under the policies however, a block was not warranted for either of the contributors. --IWantheUltimateChange 06:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) A request. Hello Luckyman, as you may know already I'm no longer gonna be making blogs but Tsu'tey (the member) has made a blog about it and I would like to request to you and the fellow admins to have it deleted please if that is ok, because it makes me feel uncomfortable. The way he wrote the blog and the picture he used has left me more disturbed than thankful, I would appreciate it very much if the blog was deleted. Thank you.MaSempu 22:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :The blog post has been deleted as requested. --LuckyMan 22:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I know his intentions were good and I appreciate that but he made it sound as if I was dead, even going so far as to add a picture of a dying character from the film with the words "Goodbye MaSempu!" written below it, giving the impression that the person he was dedicating the blog to had died recently. Oh I'm alive and well, and thank you again, for allowing me to share my Avatar related blogs with the wiki. --MaSempu 10:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Following our user rights, I have unfortunately removed your admin rights. If you come back in the near future, please leave me a message in my talk page so we can work it out, as your past contributions have helped shape the Wiki to the way it is now. Cheers, -- 07:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC)